Seven
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Sept suspects. De nouvelles règles. Comment Jane, Lisbon et l'équipe feront face ? Qui est finalement Red John ? Entre trahisons, mensonges, amitié, amour, peur, meurtres et disparition, le compte à rebours à commencer. Le 7 est la clé de tout. Jisbon et Rigspelt. Rated T pour certaines scènes de violence. R&R. Prologue et chapitre 1 en ligne. Prochain chapitre mercredi /jeudi.
1. 7 Red Shades of Tears & Fears

**Coucou**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction. Oui cela faisait longtemps et certaines ne sont pas finies je le sais.**

**Cette nouvelle fiction débute à la fin de la saison 5 de Mentalist quand les noms des 7 suspects sont enfin révélés.**

**Voici donc ma traque finale de Red John, avec du Jisbon bien sur mais surtout ma version de qui est Red John. J'espère vous surprendre.**

**Comme d'habitude les reviews sont appréciées.**

**Edit : nouveau fichier sans faute ou presque - beta en vacances... Bonne lecture.**

_**Prologue : Seven Red Shades of Fears and Tears.**_

_Sept_

J'étais effrayée et excitée à l'idée de le coincer enfin.

Maintenant je ne le suis plus. Non je suis terrifiée et seule. Je suis le dernier maillon de la chaine commencée il y a longtemps. La cerise sur le gâteau de Red John.

Je me suis montrée tellement stupide. J'en paie maintenant le prix. Il avait dit qu'il allait se rapprocher de nous. Prendre ce qui nous est le plus cher. Il avait raison il m'a presque tout enlevé. Mais je peux encore, peut être, faire quelque chose.

_Six_

Il fait si sombre. L'odeur de ma peur en devient pestilentielle et des sueurs froides coulent dans mon dos. Mes yeux cherchent mon bourreau sans percevoir quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant je l'entends. Je l'entends distinctement. Je tremble sans pouvoir m'arrêter. C'est mon tour. Presque ma destinée depuis que j'ai sciemment aidé Jane. Je savais. Et pourtant je suis là, contre une caisse dans un foutu hangar, une seule balle restante et quasiment aveugle.

Foutue fatalité.

_Cinq_

J'ôte de mes yeux le sang qui coule de ma blessure à la tête et qui me brouille la vue. Si seulement j'avais su. J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt. J'ai même une image assez précise de la tête de Jane me disant : "qu'est ce que je t'avais dit Lisbon ? J'avais raison."

Oui il avait toujours raison. Je laisse échapper malgré moi un rire nerveux.

Mes larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues tandis que j'essaie de supprimer mes sanglots bruyants pour ne pas l'alerter.

_Quatre_

Des bruits de pas. Je me tends de plus en plus et essaie de redevenir Teresa Lisbon, l'agent du CBI et non la victime stupide et incapable. D'une main rapide j'essuie mes larmes, empoigne plus que fermement mon arme. Je sens le métal glissé de mes doigts entre sueur et sang.

Il se rapproche encore. Lentement, savourant presque ce moment. Je peux le dire, je peux le _sentir._

_Trois_

La tension est à son paroxysme. J'entends mon cœur résonné à mes tempes et je songe à combien j'ai été stupide. Par loyauté, par amour, par amitié.

Pourquoi je n'ai prévenu personne ? Pour lui.

Pourquoi j'ai failli être renvoyée plusieurs fois ? Pour lui.

Pourquoi j'ai menti ? Pour lui.

Encore et toujours pour lui. Et je ne regrette rien mis à part de ne pas avoir dit ces mots. Jamais je ne sortirai d'ici vivante. Jamais je ne reverrai son sourire, sa tristesse. Jamais je ne saurai si lui aussi...

_Deux_

Non je ne veux pas de ça. Si je meurs alors je choisirais comment. Le moment approche, c'est ma dernière chance. Ma vie ou ma mort. Avec ou sans acceptation. Avec ou sans revanche. Je choisis mon destin. Je choisis ma mort.

Je me campe sur mes jambes, ancrées dans le sol comme si je m'apprêtai à courir un marathon.

J'attends mon départ vers ma prochaine mort. Mais pas sans l'entrainer avec moi et lui laisser tout le plaisir. Ce n'est pas vraiment la conclusion que Jane attend. Ce sera la mienne. On se rejoindra en enfer. Et il pourrira à mes côtés.

_Un_

Mes bras se lèvent tandis que je prends ma dernière inspiration. J'entends au loin une porte, les bruits de pas et de respiration se font distincts. Et je sais que le moment est arrivé.

Je déverrouille le cran de sécurité, lentement, presque machiavéliquement, un sombre sourire au lèvres.

J'expire et dans un bond, sors de derrière cette caisse, refuge désormais obsolète.

Je suis face à lui et je tire presque à l'aveuglette.

Le son déchire le silence pendant une fraction de seconde.

J'entends son rire. L'odeur de poudre et de sang mêlé sature l'obscurité et le silence revient, uniquement brisé par des gouttes de sang qui sans relâchent macules le sol.

_Zéro_

Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Un râle sort de ma gorge tandis qu'une lumière m'aveugle. Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge.

Quelque chose m'attrape. Sans ménagement et pourtant si délicatement. Une sensation violente de douceur dans la douleur. Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

La terrifiante sensation d'avoir échoué.

Mes yeux se ferment, le froid m'envahit et je sombre enfin dans mes limbes de regrets et d'amertume…

**Voici le prologue. Je sais c'est court. Le prochain chapitre comptera normalement comme d'habitude pour ceux qui me lisent près de 4 ou 5 pages word.**

**Chapitre 1 en ligne.**

**fautes normalement éradiquées. Je me suis trompée de fichier... Désolée et merci à Elizabeth pour la remarque et la review !**

**Bisous. S&C**


	2. Red John's New Rules

_**Seven - Chapitre 1 : Red John's new rules **_

**Bla-bla de l'auteur :**

**Encore moi. Bon je me suis motivée et mon inspiration est arrivée plus vite que prévu pour cette suite et j'ai eu un peu de temps devant moi.**

**Donc voici le tout premier chapitre, avec un peu de Jisbon mais pas trop non plus car je sais que certains ne sont pas trop fan. Ici à vrai dire je ne fais qu'exploiter les indices que ce cher Bruno nous a donnés.**

**Et j'en profite pour faire un petit disclaimer que j'ai oublié : Donc, la série The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas tout comme les personnages sauf ceux créés et l'histoire et la situation sont ici ma propriété mais je n'en retire aucun bénéfice financier.**

**Voilà. Les quelques lignes obligatoires sont faites et je remercie ma toute première revieweuse Flora pour son message. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !**

**Place au chapitre**

**Chapitre 1 :Red John's new rules **

**Lisbon POV **_(NdA : les POV vont être différents en fonction des chapitres)_

_Cette scène suit directement la fin de l'épisode 22 saison 5. Jane est devant la fenêtre et Lisbon devant les suspects sur le PC._

Les visages étalés devant moi je frissonnais. La voix calme et presque douce de Lorelei résonnait encore à mes oreilles égrainant les noms un par un.

Brett Stiles,

Gale Bertram,

Raymond Haffner,

Reede Smith,

Bob Kirkland,

Thomas McAllister,

Brett Partridge.

Que des personnes que nous connaissions. Des personnes parfois proches. Trop proches. Mais l'un d'eux était l'abomination même. Cette liste de suspect déterminée ne nous donnait cependant aucune preuve matérielle. Rien. Je suis sure que Jane sait comment chercher. Le tout est cependant de ne pas le laisser se faire manipuler par Red John. Et là allait être le véritable défi.

« Je vais tuer un souvenir heureux dont vous n'avez jamais parlé à personne ».

Cette phrase me faisait encore frissonner. Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait endurer cette souffrance. Son profil me disait tout ce que je voulais savoir. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin cerner ce tueur mais aussi l'angoisse de perdre tout ce qui lui était précieux, si choses précieuses il y avait encore.

Même si je finissais par douter de vraiment compter pour lui par moment. Oh bien sur il était là pour rattraper les innombrables erreurs commises qu'il créait pendant les enquêtes mais parfois j'avais l'horrible impression de n'être là que pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa vengeance en me manipulant comme il le faisait pour les suspects.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était combien cela devenait intolérable de jour en jour. Je ne savais pas depuis quand, ni où mais, quelque part, égoïstement j'aurais préféré que Red John soit en arrière plan pour que je puisse le garder près de moi. Il se disait mon ami. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit plus ou totalement parti. Cette situation devient risible. Je deviens pathétique et suis sure qu'il le sait … je n'ai jamais vraiment pu rien lui cacher…

Revenons au tueur potentiel. Je poussais un nouveau soupir. Le fait que Bertram, mon supérieur hiérarchique direct y soit mêlé me donnait la nausée. De même que mon ex-collègue Haffner, sur qui j'avais eu cependant quelques soupçons…

Brett Stiles. Pourquoi pas il était souvent bien trop renseigné et dirigeait une secte – il avait les capacités et les moyens.

Bob Kirkland cherchait par tous les moyens possibles à se tenir au courant de l'enquête et trainait autour de moi comme un vautour sur sa proie.

Le shérif était un suspect étrange mais valable. L'enquête sur les « sources » des premiers meurtres de Red John m'avait montré le potentiel de ce suspect trop bien pour être honnête. Ce même profil collait à Partridge. Il me collait des frissons dans le dos celui la. Toujours trop enthousiaste sur les scènes de crime en train d'admirer ces œuvres comme une toile de grand maitre.

Et enfin Reede Smith. Agent du FBI nerveux mais a-t-il le potentiel pour être celui que nous cherchons… il me paraît le moins crédible des 7 mais parfois ce sont les suspects les plus normaux qui sont les plus dangereux.

Bref sur ces sept noms nous avons..

« Un gourou, deux personnes du CBI, un agent du FBI, un autre de la sécurité intérieur, un shérif et un CSI. Contente de connaître les heureux gagnants puisque tu voulais tant savoir, hein Lisbon ? »

j'ai horreur quand il fait ça. Contente ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine ayant réussi à trouver son cadeau avant Noel et que ses parents l'ont découvert. Sauf que ce paquet ne contenait pas un rêve d'enfant mais un beau cauchemar parfaitement enrubanné.

Son regard en dit long. Il attend posément ma réponse, son regard indéchiffrable et impitoyable sur moi. Mon malaise augmente de seconde en seconde. Et je tente enfin une réponse.

« On a réduit la liste des suspects mais je m'inquiète surtout de ce qu'il a dit. Il va continuer à tuer. Et nous n'avons aucun indice concret. Oui nous avons 7 noms, Jane, mais rien d'autre et pour la plupart, ils sont intouchables ou presque. Ils appartiennent tous ou presque à des organismes fédéraux ou ont des relations plus longues que le nombre de kilomètres entre San Francisco et Los Angeles, sans compter pour certain des ressources quasi inépuisables. »

Je le voyais qui commençait à bouillir, sa nervosité transparaissait dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Son passage de la main dans ses cheveux, ses petits pas pressés de gauche à droite.

« Tu crois que je n'en suis pas conscient Lisbon ? Mais il va tuer encore et encore et il s'en prendra encore à des gens qui me sont proches, ou qui sont connectés d'une façon ou d'une autre à ma vie. Alors je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter quelque soit les moyens. La question est : comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? »

La question piège. Je connais ses méthodes et les suspects. Je sais aussi que nous n'avons pas de preuve. Et je sais qu'il veut le tuer. Et que s'il réussit, alors il perdra le peu qu'il lui reste.

Mais j'ai aussi mon équipe derrière à qui je ne dis rien mais qui m'est loyale ainsi qu'à Jane. Je peux perdre ma réputation, ma carrière et même ma vie. Mais surtout je peux perdre Jane si je ne suis pas là pour l'aider.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je réfléchie quand je connais d'avance la réponse qui sortira de ma bouche malgré moi, devant ce regard trop intense, trop sur de lui.

« On a déjà fait beaucoup de chemins ensemble Jane. Et qui d'autre serait prêt à veiller sur toi ? Alors si tu crois que je vais te lâcher maintenant et te laisser foutre ta vie en l'air, c'est non. Je vais aussi demander à l'équipe de nous aider. Nous… »

« Non Lisbon, tu ne m'as pas compris. Je te demande si tu vas m'en empêcher. Je ne te demande pas d'être à mes cotés. Red John va certainement vous viser cette fois. Il continuera à tuer… »

et je reprends du ton le plus ferme et le plus professoral possible :

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. IL est HORS De question que tu fasses ça tout seul. Tu pourrais tout faire foirer et je te signale que tu ES sa cible principale. Nous c'est notre job. Tu es consultant normalement c'est à moi et à l'équipe de prendre ces risques. Pas à toi. Nous sommes des cibles ? Ou est la nouveauté ? Tu crois qu'on a pas déjà assez pris de risques pour toi à suivre tes plans complètement fous ? et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ça seul ? Si tu le trouves ET que par miracle tu le tues, tu finiras ta vie en prison et comme pour ce dingue qui séquestrait les enfants tu finiras dans un procès et cette fois sans preuves et sans nous tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je voyais que j'avais fait mouche. Le doute s'installait en même temps qu'un air désabusé. Dans mon élan je m'étais levée et m'étais rapprochée de lui sans m'en rendre compte.

« Ce que je veux Lisbon, dit-il, calmement, c'est simplement qu'il meurt. Et qu'il arrête de tuer ce que j'aime ou dont je suis ou ai été proches. Et si je dois mourir ou être condamné pour ça alors oui, j'y suis prêt. »

je répondais la mort dans l'âme mais faisant encore une fois taire ce que je voulais tant dire depuis longtemps :

« Et je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je serais là pour te protéger de toi-même comme je le fais depuis que tu es arrivée. Tu mérites de vivre Jane.»

Il me prit finalement dans ces bras et tout bas me chuchota son éternel « Merci Lisbon ».

Je le vois partir avec sa veste sur l'épaule, ouvrir la porte et m'appeler pour descendre voir les autres et les mettre enfin au courant de toute cette affaire. Il m'attend près de la porte mais j'ai du mal à bouger. Je voudrais simplement que les choses redeviennent moins tendues, moins oppressantes, regrettant même cette fichue phrase de Lorelei.

Mais la question la plus stupide qui s'impose à moi alors que mon corps se décide enfin à bouger et que je balance à voix haute, devant un Jane qui semble encore lire dans mes pensées, son fin rictus à la bouche est :

« Mais bon sang, lequel d'entre eux aurait pu devenir ami avec toi ? »

cette fois c'est carrément un rire qui échappe à Jane éloignant momentanément l'orage.

« ça ma chère Lisbon, c'est la question que je me pose sans arrêt. Avec qui aurais-je pu avoir une relation amicale ? … Alors qu'il a tué ma femme et ma fille. Fascinant n'est ce pas ? »

Désabusée et encore une fois clouée au sol pendant que Jane verrouille son « appartement », je me rends compte que l'orage ne fait que commencer.

**Et voilà un chapitre de bouclé. Le prochain mercredi ou jeudi.**

**Bisous,**

**S&C,**


End file.
